Alérgico
by Mahanny
Summary: Songfic de Scorpius&Lily.


Lily deseaba estar sola. Aquella era la cuarta vez que discutían en el plazo de una semana, y todo había llevado a que ambos decidieran acabar con esa relación que sólo traía problemas y dolores de cabeza.

En realidad, dudaba que él se preocupara por mantener viva "la llama de la pasión". Todo le daba igual. Siempre había sido un chico independiente e individual. Se preocupaba por él y por nadie más, los demás para él no significaban nada.

Me hiere el ruido de los automóviles.  
>Perdí mi oxígeno y mi voluntad.<p>

Ella estaba cansada de intentar mantener la calma, de hacer como si no pasara nada y que él siempre se saliera con la suya e hiciera lo que le daba la gana. Scorpius era un alma libre. Tenía un carácter fuerte y era una persona que no se dejaba llevar por nada ni por nadie, y menos por ella. Lily era testaruda y cabezota, le daba demasiadas vueltas a los problemas mientras que él decidía ignorarlos, pasar de todo y de ella cuando se ponía demasiado impertinente. Ella sabía por qué él era así, y en el fondo se había enamorado de él por esas razones. Su padre lo trataba mal, no lo tomaba en cuenta y no lo trataba como realmente merecía, sino como si fuera algo inferior, simplemente por ser diferente y no tener esas manías de limpieza de sangre. Y aunque él escondía lo que sentía, con ella había sido con la única persona con la que se había atrevido a explicar cómo se sentía en realidad, pues pensaba que su padre no lo quería, y sabía con certeza que el señor Malfoy le echaba la culpa por la muerte de su madre.

_- Él me odia – dijo la noche de Navidad, con una carta de su padre en las manos en la que decía que no podrían pasar las vacaciones juntos.  
>- Eso no es así – le dijo ella, cogiéndole de la mano.<br>- Sí que lo es Lily. Sé realista.  
>- Siempre lo soy y te digo que no. Él te quiere, es sólo que…<br>- Es sólo que me echa la culpa por la muerte de mi madre – continuó él, tirando la carta al fuego de la chimenea. – Y en realidad es verdad, la maté.  
>- No digas eso – le susurró, estrechándolo contra ella y dándole un suave beso en los labios – sabes que no es verdad. Son cosas que pasan Scorpius, en un parto puede pasar cualquier cosa.<br>- No debería haber nacido, o debería haberme muerto yo, y no ella.  
>- ¡Déjalo ya! ¿O es que no te das cuenta que al decir esas cosas haces daño a la gente que te quiere? – le preguntó, bastante enfadada y soltándolo.<br>- Pero, ¿qué dices? A mí nadie me ha querido nunca, ni siquiera mi padre, ¿quién podría querer a alguien como yo?  
>- Yo idiota, yo siempre te querré.<em>

Mientras avanza el dolor, un kilómetro más,  
>yo me quedo y tú te vas.<p>

Les había costado bastante salir juntos, pues ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso. Se llevaban como perro y gato, pero lo cierto es que se moría el uno por el otro.  
>Comenzaron a salir juntos gracias a la genial idea de Scorpius, y a genial me refiero a súper excéntrica. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que secuestrarla durante un partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, en el que ambos jugaban como cazadores. El partido duró tanto debido a la desaparición de los dos cazadores que hasta el snitch decidió dejar de batir sus alas para descansar.<p>

A principio todo había ido genial. Se veían en todos los momentos libres que podían y se esperaban al finalizar las clases para compartir aunque fuera una mirada, una caricia… Era la típica pareja perfecta. El resto de chicas envidiaba a Lily Potter por haber conseguido que Scorpius sentara cabeza y mantuviera una relación formal, algo que muchas habían intentado en vano.

Pero de ahí surgía el problema. Sentar la cabeza no era algo que estuviera en los planes de Scorpius, él deseaba tener total libertad, quería disfrutar de su edad ahora que podía, y vivir la vida con todas las comodidades del mundo. Lily era una chica de altas expectativas, pero mucho más sencilla que el rubio.

En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles,  
>tu corazón es alérgico a mí.<br>No late ni por error,  
>un milímetro atrás.<br>Respiro en un congelador,  
>y no saldré jamás.<p>

Con el paso de las semanas, ambos se habían distanciado bastante. O más bien, él lo había hecho. Había seguido el consejo de sus amigos y había decidido darse más tiempo para él, salir a Hogsmeade con ellos y regresar a altas horas de la noche algo más contentos de a cómo se iban del castillo.

Y Lily era demasiado recta, era partidaria de la seriedad. Ella no era feliz con él. Lo quería mucho, estaba enamorada hasta los huesos y sabía que él también lo estaba de ella pero eran demasiado diferentes, ella era el color blanco y él el negro, ella era la princesa de un cuento y él era la bestia, ella era el sol deslumbrante y él la luna que apenas quería brillar.

Deseaba ser una persona por sí misma, quería ser Lily Potter antes que ser conocida como la novia de Scorpius Malfoy. No podía con tanto egocentrismo, era el centro de atención de los cotilleos más activos del colegio y era algo que detestaba. Además, había rechazado muchas propuestas interesantes, a chicos que podrían haberla hecho feliz y no precisamente por la cantidad de dinero o la fama que tuvieran, sino por la honradez, la honestidad y la humildad.

La noche anterior había sido la peor de todas…

Lily observaba desde la ventana de su habitación con los brazos cruzados, los pantalones del pijama y una sudadera de él. Se la había puesto para sentirlo cerca, y aún olía a la fragancia mezclada con el olor de su piel.

Había estado esperando durante horas, sentada como una tonta en los jardines del castillo esperando a su regreso, pero éste nunca había sucedido. Él le había pedido que le esperara, aquel día cumplían medio año de noviazgo y querían, simplemente, pasar horas y horas juntos, abrazados observando las estrellas de la noche y poder contemplar el amanecer. Pero una vez más, no había logrado cumplir su palabra, a pesar de haber prometido cambiar.

Lo único que ella podía hacer era tumbarse en su cama y evitar cualquier pensamiento que le hiciera más daño. Pero, aunque eclipses sentimientos amargos durante un período de tiempo, éstos regresan para recordarnos que siguen ahí para mostrarnos la mala cara de la realidad.

Y así había sido a la mañana siguiente.

_- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – le pregunto Mary, su amiga Gryffindor cuando salieron del aula de Encantamientos tras una intensiva clase. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero era evidente que no decía la verdad. Mary no insistió, pues la conocía lo bastante como para saber que Lily era una chica que no contaba sus penas a nadie, se lo guardaba todo dentro para intentar evaporarlo, y casi siempre lo lograba. Pero con Scorpius, todo era muy diferente. Era una chica fuerte, pero debido a su presencia, se convertía en un ser débil, algo que detestaba._

_La pelirroja sintió como tiraban de su brazo y la arrastraban hasta… él. Era Scorpius, quien mientras con una mano le acariciaba la suya, en la otra sostenía un ramo de flores con esa mirada de conquistador que él tenía. _

_- ¿No deberías estar estudiando para tus Éxtasis? Son mañana, si no me equivoco – dijo ella, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.  
>- Sí, pero tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier examen. Vengo a disculparme, ¿o acaso no ves lo que te he traído? – le preguntó, acercándole más el ramo.<br>- Claro que lo he visto, no estoy ciega. Pero tus flores, tus regalos… no me interesan. _

_Lily le dio un empujón a las flores y se derramaron en el suelo. Scorpius la miró con el ceño fruncido._

_- Pero, ¿de qué vas? No me digas que estás enfadada otra vez Lily._

_Ella se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, intentando controlarse para no pegarle un puñetazo en ese momento. _

_- ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí mirando? – le preguntó Lily a los alumnos que se quedaban mirando – Acaba de tocar el timbre, ¿o es que no lo habéis escuchado? (NOTA ACLARATORIA: Lily era prefecta de Gryffindor)._

_Los alumnos se dispersaron de inmediato y quedaron solos en el pasillo. _

_- Estuve esperándote, y no fueron sólo cinco minutos. Te estuve esperando toda la noche Scorpius.  
>- Te he pedido perdón.<br>- Scorpius, crece y madura de una vez. Tienes 17 años, es hora de empezar a tomar responsabilidades, cuando empezamos a salir nos dijimos que si lo intentábamos era precisamente para cambiar, tanto tú como yo. Yo lo hice, me he tomado esto en serio, pero tú…  
>- ¿Yo qué? – preguntó él, claramente ofendido.<em>

_Lily soltó un suspiro y miró hacia el cielo nublado a través de una ventana._

_- Tú en realidad no quieres estar conmigo, Scorpius. – le dijo, totalmente convencida de lo que acababa de decir. El rubio abrió la boca para replicar, pero Lily se adelantó – No estoy diciendo que no me quieras, sé que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sí me quieres pero… No quieres estar conmigo, es así de sencillo.  
>- Si no quisiera estar contigo no te habría pedido salir Lily. Creo que eso estaba bastante claro.<br>- Lo estaba, en un principio. Pero han pasado 6 meses, tú y yo somos muy diferentes, y no estoy dispuesta a seguir sufriendo por tu culpa.  
>- ¿Por mi culpa? Yo siempre tengo la culpa, ¿no? – dijo él riéndose con ironía.<br>- No siempre, pero esta vez claramente la tienes. Ayer no era un día cualquiera, te esperé como una idiota y a saber a qué hora habrás llegado. Yo no puedo seguir así, necesito llevar una vida normal, la que tenía antes de salir contigo.  
>- ¿A qué te refieres?<br>- A que no estamos preparados para estar juntos, y a que soy muy desdichada desde que estoy a tu lado. He tratado de… estar ahí, sólo quería eso, estar contigo, quererte… Sabes que me he dejado hasta la piel para estar contigo, he ignorado las advertencias de James, le he repetido a mi familia una y otra vez que tú no eras como tu padre, he intentando…  
>- ¿Qué tienes que decir tú de mi padre? No lo conoces, no tienes ni idea. – le reprochó él.<br>- ¡Deja de hablarme así Scorpius! Por esto precisamente te odio, porque eres arrogante y un engreído. _

Ya no curaré tu soledad,  
>cuando duerma la ciudad.<br>No estaré para oír tus historias tontas, no.  
>Porque tienes miedo de sentir,<br>porque eres alérgico a soñar.  
>Y perdimos color…<br>porque eres alérgico al amor.

_- Tú no tienes la capacidad para querer a alguien, tienes miedo de sentir porque siempre te han tratado mal y… Yo soy la que ha estado ahí siempre, la que te ha querido a pesar de cómo eres… ¿Qué somos Scorpius? Sinceramente, ni siquiera se podría decir que esto va bien.  
>- No sé lo que somos pero sí sé que te quiero, y que tú me quieres a mí, a pesar de ser tan diferentes y tan imbéciles, discutimos, nos peleamos y lo arreglamos. Así somos.<br>- Sí, pero eso no puede ser así siempre. Necesito ser feliz, Scorpius. – Ahora que lo había dicho se sentía más desahogada, y consiguió relajar los hombros – El año pasado luché por ti, muchísimo, te pregunté por qué no podíamos estar juntos y me dijiste que era porque no estabas preparado para querer a alguien, para mostrar lo que sentías. Que necesitabas ese año de libertad. Y yo te creí, y no volví a insistir. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba pasar página estabas ahí… Necesito saber por qué me pediste que estuviéramos juntos en Diciembre, porque… claramente, sigues sin estar preparado para querer a alguien que no seas tú…  
>- Lily…<br>- Puede que quieras que sea tan desgraciada como tú. – optó por decir, agachando la cabeza._

_Scorpius la miró, por primera vez con miedo al sentir que se alejaba, que la estaba perdiendo. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la cogió de las manos._

_- Yo jamás desearía eso. Quiero que seas muy feliz.  
>- Pues entonces busca – dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza – en el fondo de tu alma y dime si lo que sientes por mí es real o un juego nada más. Si es real… saldremos adelante, los dos juntos – lamentó con todas sus fuerzas lo quebrada que se hallaba su voz y cómo comenzaban a anegarse sus ojos de lágrimas – pero si no, por favor Scorpius, déjame marchar. – le suplicó, limpiando una de las lágrimas que acababa de caer por su mejilla. <em>

Voy caminando en tormentas eléctricas,  
>buscando algún territorio neutral.<br>Donde no escuche de ti,  
>donde aprenda a olvidar.<br>A no mirar, y a no vivir, tan fuera de lugar.

_- Yo…_

_Scorpius no sabía qué decir, lo que sentía por ella era real, pero… Tenía razón, seguía sin estar preparado para darle la vida que ella realmente merecía._

_- Sé que te quiero, es algo de lo que nunca he dudado, pero… Sé que no puedo hacerte feliz, mientras que cualquier otro podría tratarte como realmente te mereces…_

_Lily asintió con la cabeza y desenlazó sus dedos de los de las manos de Scorpius. _

_- Entonces lo siento, pero se acabó. _

¿Sabes? No voy a cuidar tus pasos.  
>No te puedo defender de ti.<p>

_Lily lo miró a los ojos por última vez mientras ya ni trataba de limpiar esas gotas de agua que caían por sus mejillas. Salió del aula mientras Scorpius la seguía con la mirada, mientras éste, sentía por primera vez lo que ella había sentido tantas veces cuando él la había tratado mal. Pues, en realidad, él no era Scorpius Malfoy si no tenía a su lado a Lily Potter._

Ya no curaré tu soledad,  
>cuando duerma la ciudad.<br>No estaré para oír tus historias tontas, no.  
>Porque tienes miedo de sentir,<br>porque eres alérgico a soñar.  
>Y perdimos color…<br>porque eres alérgico al amor.


End file.
